


Didn't Want to See It

by Logicalgoth



Series: Children of the Stars [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones tries to play stupid, I am running on no sleep, JiM - Freeform, Jim is out of the loop, M/M, Mpreg, OOCness, Sarek is a BAMF, So is Spock, Someone stop me, Spock and Jim talk... or do they?, Spock is a protective papa (you don't really see it here), Spock isn't perfectly put together (but he is still perfect), and wants to know why, because you were being Jim, but fails, horribly, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalgoth/pseuds/Logicalgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up and begins to confront the idea of being a father. Bones puts his two cents in. Blame is shuffled around until it finally finds a (proper) home. Sarek makes a cameo, and Spock speaks with Jim for the first time in over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Want to See It

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Brief (like only mentioned one in passing) mention of miscarriage and potential complications during pregnancy --> but just in case here is you trigger warning
> 
> Part three of the Children of the Stars series. I don't really like how it came out, but it is what it is, and I feel like you have waited long enough for it. The characterization is a bit forced, but this really is more of a filler for the next part. However it is a necessary filler so I apologize for those who find it boring. Hopefully the next part will be better (I make no promises) Any mistakes are mine, as I have no beta and I wrote this with no sleep, while in class because I couldn't anymore, and the lack of update was bothering me. 
> 
> For those of you who have just come across this series/story, I highly recommend you read the first two, because I like people reading my stories... just kidding! Really I think you only need to ready the one before this, "Seeing you Again", so that you get an idea of what's going on, but the first one really sets the stage for the series. 
> 
> I have an idea where the next one will be going, but I am still thinking general outline. As you can see I have no set update schedule except for the generic hopefully soon. However between work and school I, once again, make no promises to the soon part. Just keep letting me know what you think. 
> 
> ENJOY :)

When Jim wakes up, the room is silent except for the faint hum of what he thinks is an air conditioning. He keeps his eyes close and tries not to move too much, because his head is pounding like a twenty-first century jackhammer. He must have hit his head on the floor when he fainted. The thought of earlier makes him breathe in heavily. Sons, he has kids. Two boys, who he didn’t know existed and that Spock and by the looks of it McCoy, didn’t think to tell him about. 

Jim feels his breath start to come and go faster. He shoots up to sit and tries to calm his breathing. Jesus. He is a father. Jim “Tomcat” Kirk is a father. Who thought it would be a good idea to make him, James Tiberius Kirk, genetically related to a part of the future generation? 

He is almost at the point of hyperventilating when he feels the jab and hears the hiss of a hypo as it is releases some sort of relaxant into his neck. He feels the affects immediately. 

“Christ Jim, at least give me a few minutes to check you through before you pass out again.” 

Bones. Bones is here. Bones is here jabbing hypos in him as if everything was normal. As if he didn’t just find out that he was a father. As if he didn’t just find out that the love of his life didn’t tell him that he was a father. As if his best friend hadn’t known and kept the knowledge from. Because Bones had to have known; there was no other explanation to the lack of reaction, the lack of surprise. No other reason behind Bones being so adamant to leave Spock alone when all Jim would talk about was how he missed the Vulcan, and how much he regretted letting Spock go. No other excuses for Bones’ use of the word “they”. 

Jim opens his mouth to try and speak but finds he is unable to. He swallows once, then a second time to try and get some moisture. Finally, he can speak “You knew…”  
A look crosses Leonard’s face before a carefully constructed blank expression appears. 

“What are you talking about Jim?”

“You know what I am talking about Bones! The boys, you knew about the boys, about Spock being pregnant, why he left, and you didn’t tell me! You didn’t tell me shit!”

“Jim-“

“Don’t Jim me. There is no excuse. Why didn’t you just tell me?!” 

McCoy’s nostrils flared and his features tightened. “Because you wouldn’t have listened! Spock tried to tell you Jim. He tried to tell you, and you told him to go screw someone else so that he could have the child he wanted so much. You basically told the love of your life to cheat on you because you didn’t want children.”

Jim paled “Bones-“

“No Jim. You know it’s true. You know it is. Don’t blame this one on me. Don’t blame Spock, when this is all on you. You turned him away, before he even had a chance. You rejected them before you even met them, before you even knew. As a parent, I stand by Spock’s decision; I wouldn’t want you anywhere near my kid. As a doctor I stand by my patient, the stress could have killed him. Vulcan pregnancies are rare enough, male ones even more so; any stress might trigger a miscarriage and further complications.” 

And suddenly, so suddenly Jim is angry. So very angry. Angry at Spock, angry at Bones, angry at himself, because he should have known damn it. He should have realized that something wasn’t right, should have put the pieces together when Spock pushed and pushed and pushed about having kids. He should have seen it, should have seen the signs. Thinking back on it, Spock had been getting tired more easily, had been snappish and even had sudden odd cravings. Nothing crazy, but enough that Jim would have been able to see it had he chosen to… but then maybe that was the problem. Maybe he didn’t want to see. 

Jim tries to push himself up to his feet, “I need to see them I need to talk to them, to him.”

Leonard tries to stop him, pushing him down by the shoulders, “I don’t think that is a good idea. You need to rest, Spock and the boys need to rest, and the boys need time to process that they have just met their other father.”

Kirk struggles against the hold on his shoulders, “No. No I need- I need to see them. I missed so much already. Bones please. Bon-“ 

A voice stops Jim’s pleas before he can finish.

“Doctor McCoy has kindly explained the situation Captain Kirk. Continue this nonsense and I will intervene, and trust me you do not want me to get involved.”

Jim looks up to find Sarek standing in the doorway, arms folded neatly behind his back in manner which reminded Kirk of the Vulcan’s son. “Ambassador Sarek…”

“It is in your best interest Captain Kirk that you listen to the good doctors. Vulcan’s are known to be a peaceful species; however we were once savage beasts, especially if harm were to come to ones’ children.” 

“Sir-“

“Harm has come to my child, Captain Kirk, after I left him in what I believed to be safe hands. I do not think you want to see what a savage Vulcan looks like, so I suggest-“

“Enough.”

The men in the room turn and find Spock standing in the doorway behind the Ambassador. 

“Doctor McCoy, father, I need a few moments to speak to Captain Kirk.” 

The two hesitated for a moment before leaving the room. 

Jim looked at Spock from where he sat on the bed. He drank in the sight of his former lover, from a distance smaller than ten feet away, for the first time in over a year. 

Spock looked the same as he had before if not slightly more disheveled. His hair was slightly askew, and his normally immaculate clothing was a bit wrinkled. He seemed a bit paler then he did earlier in the evening and there was a tired and weary air around him that hadn’t been present before, and Jim’s heart panged at the thought he might be the cause of it. Jim noticed the clenching and unclenching of Spock’s fist, a habit he picked up from all the time the two had spent together. 

Lost in thought, Jim almost jumped when Spock sat in the chair across from his bed folded his hands together and spoke,

“It is time we finish the conversation you walked away from last year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for leaving you there, but I couldn't keep going for various reasons.   
> Do you hate for leaving you there? Yes? No? 
> 
> Hopefully this makes you come back for more! ;)


End file.
